The Divine Hero
by Itoma
Summary: Hera. You bitch... Kagome/Heracles


A/N: This was my third addition to the Oh My Gods compilation. Featuring Heracles. While sometimes depicted as only a hero and others as a god of strength, he plays a large enough role in mythology to warrant him having his own addition to the Oh My Gods collection of stories. And just so we're all clear... this is not in anyway the Disney spawned Hercules.

* * *

Kagome consoled him, her hands softly rubbing his back as she sat behind him on the bed. The poor man had killed his wife and children, in a fit of unnatural madness brought upon by Hera. When he had finally came too, their bloodied bodies lay around him.

It was in that moment the Jewel of Four Souls brought her to him.

The cry of anguish his soul had let free was so great that the newly reconstructed jewel responded pulling her through time and space.

When she had been brought to the scene, she had been stricken with fear, seeing him surrounded his freshly slain family. She had tried to run, but quickly he had caught her. He thought her to be one of Hera's attendants, come to witness him in his worst moments.

When another language entirely flew out of her lips he halted his fist mere inches from her face.

The foreign language had left him dumbfounded, he had thought her to be speaking in tongues.. in some demonic language.

Soon though, his father Zeus had arrived , in a blaze of thunder and lighting. He roughly pulled Heracles back from the frightened girl. Told him that she wasn't his to harm, that her gods would seek vengeance upon all of Greece if any harm came to her.

He had questioned why she was brought there, Zeus simply told him that her powers responded to the call of his soul... she had been brought to him by a higher power to help him. To console him.

From there he had left her to her own devices on his farm, while he saw to the burial of his family. Zeus, in the mean time, had given her the knowledge of the Greek Language through the power of his vast collection of magic.

It wasn't long from there that Kagome, went about doing what she had been apparently brought to him. She wanted to help in any way that she could.

Heracles brought her into his home, gave her the small room that had belonged to his children, and went about his time ignoring her presence. It had only been by the request of his father that he tolerated her presence at first.

But now he finally gave in, after weeks of prodding she had finally managed to get him to sit down and talk. He spilled his guts to her, figuratively speaking of course, his sorrow wracked his body in deep grieving sobs.

He had killed his family... his innocent children and his loving wife. Simply because he could not resist the influence of an spiteful goddess.

And now here she sat, consoling him, assuring him that he was not to blame for this tragedy. That the fates would see to it Hera punished for this, one way or another.

He turned to her on the bed, taking in her smaller feminine form. She had been the first to see him so vulnerable, not even his late wife had seen him so. With out even thinking he leaned forward and tenderly kissed her full pink lips. She didn't pull away, nor did she resist in any form. She simply gave him what he needed, the soft touch of a caring woman.

As she had since she first started to draw him out of his shell of guilt. These past weeks she had tried everything, preparing his meals and speaking with him at the diner table, spending time with him during his chores on the farm, and at every turn he deliberately wrote her off. It wasn't until her own temper finally snapped and backed him into a corner did he finally give in, if only to earn her silence.

Her soft hands reached up and lightly grasped his short reddish-brown hair, as her soft blue eyes looked up into his tired green ones. She pulled her self close on the bed, her soft womanly form molding to his powerful masculine one.

But no... he pulled back, his hands grasping her shoulders.

"I am sorry Kagome... I should not have kissed you.. I should not have started this... it is still too soon after Megara," He spoke.

She simply smiled and nodded her head, her eyes brimming with warmth and understanding.

"I understand... but I'll be here when you're ready," She replied, leaning into his chest and wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He gave a deep sigh as he returned the gesture.

He sincerely hoped he'd be ready for her one day, to be the man she needed in the place and time she didn't know. Until then he'd stand by her side and protect her.

"Lets hope it doesn't take to long," He whispered into her hair.


End file.
